The field of the invention pertains to harness racing of horses and, in particular, to the specialized equipment for attaching the sulky arms to the harness racing saddle.
Traditionally, sulky arms were attached on each side to the harness with an array of leather straps fastened to the harness, passing around the arm and through metal loops. A buckle on each strap was used to cinch up each strap to the proper tightness.
More recently, a metal quick hitch has come into use because of the ease and quickness provided in attaching each arm to the harness saddle. The current quick hitch (see FIG. 3 below) comprises a single welded rigid frame having a spring urged retractable pin for opening and closing the hitch connection to an arm. The frame is attached to the harness saddle by straps that normally are not disconnected from the frame or saddle. Thus, each arm can be quickly and easily detached and attached to the harness saddle without unbuckling and buckling leather straps.
Unfortunately, the single welded rigid frame forces the harness saddle to flex back and forth in movement with the gait thus fighting against the natural movement of the horse. The horse is restricted in its natural movements in the sulky causing problems such as rubbing and chafing of the flesh under the saddle.
Applicant has discovered that by providing a swivel joint in the quick hitch frame, firstly, and by further modifying the new swivel joint, an unexpected and surprisingly substantial improvement in the performance of the horse and sulky results.
The swivel joint in the quick hitch frame further separates the flexing movement of the horse flanks from the rigidity of the sulky arms. The currently used quick hitch and prior strapped attachment constricts the free movement of the horse by constricting the otherwise free movement of the harness saddle with the horse. With the swivel joint there is more freedom of movement of the harness saddle with the horse resulting in a more natural movement and more natural gait for the horse. Not only does the horse and sulky move faster, the horse is less likely to become lame, and in the less likely event the horse does become lame, the lameness will be less of a problem and the horse returned to full performance in less time.
The benefits of the swivel quick hitch to the horse are manifold. The horse can better develop its natural gait with a saddle harness that moves with the flesh of the horse and without the rubbing or scurving otherwise caused by the harness saddle. With less pain and no pinching, the horse is more pleasantly disposed to run and give its best. The result from testing has been a shaving of up to several full seconds in race times and less injury to the horse. Lameness is reduced.